When Make Believe Becomes Reality
by lacymarie78
Summary: Alex and Piper meet on a TV show and fall in love. AU. Other characters will be in this story.
1. Alex Reflects

When Make Believe Becomes Reality

Chapter 1

Alex Vause stood with the members of the cast and crew of Litchfield Place as they toasted the end of their series. As she stood looking at the creator, Joe Caputo and producer Natalie Figueroa, holding up her champagne glass, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at her costar Piper Chapman.

"Wow she looks beautiful", Alex thinks as she looks at the radiant Piper. As Piper held up her champagne glass, Alex looks at Piper's hand at the shining wedding ring. She looks down at her own hand at the matching ring and thinks about how happy she's been for the past 8 years.

As Caputo and Fig continue to make their joint speech, Alex tunes them out as she thinks about the past 8 years since she met the famous Piper Chapman who turned everything upside down the minute she walked into the audition room 8 years ago.


	2. Author's Note

When Make Believe Becomes Reality

2. Author's Note

I decided to make this a flashback story. All of our favorite characters will be in here. I know that none of you care for Larry or Slyvie, but they're vital to the story. Like I said and you saw in the first chapter, Vauseman will prevail. I hope you enjoy the story


	3. The Problems With Sylvie

When Make Believe Becomes Reality

3. The Problems with Sylvie

Alex glares at Sylvie as they stand across from each other as if in a standoff. Alex had come home an hour ago to find her wife of 6 months in bed with another woman. Not just any woman, Alex's first love Victoria. Alex and Victoria were together in secret for a year before breaking up because while Alex was out and proud, Victoria wasn't and was afraid to come out because of her career. They remained friends but Alex still had some unresolved feelings toward Victoria. When Alex met Sylvie on the set of their new show, they hit it off immediately and Alex told Sylvie of her history with Victoria. Something she now regretted. She also regretted introducing them at a party thrown by her best friend Nicky.

As Alex continues to glare at Sylvie, she starts to think about how much Sylvie has changed since they first met. She had become controlling and demanding, both at home and on the set. Alex was tired of it and she knew the people on the show were too. It was almost like Sylvie thought she was entitled to everything because she was with Alex. When they joined the show, Alex was more famous than Sylvie having starred in movies and tv shows since her senior year of high school. Sylvie had done some modeling first, before starring in a hit movie. It took a lot of convincing on Sylvie's part to convince Alex to go out with her. They dated for a year before Sylvie convinced Alex to marry her. Alex was a little hesitant on her part because it was her first serious relationship since Victoria. Since they married, Sylvie had become a controlling bitch, something that Alex cannot stand in a woman. Then finding Sylvie in bed with Victoria was fast becoming the final straw.

" Well are you just going to glare at me, or are you going to say something?", spat Sylvie who had grown tired of Alex's silence. Something in Alex snapped. "You really want to hear what I have to say?!", Alex spits out. "How about that I'm ending this marriage tomorrow, that's what!" Sylvie steps back in shock. "What do you mean you're ending the marriage? I made a mistake and I'm sorry. We can work through this!" Alex just looks disbelievingly at Sylvie! " Are you serious?! I just found you in bed with another woman. Victoria of all people. That is totally unforgiveable Sylvie! Besides you just broke the number one rule of marriage. Fidelity ring a bell?!"

Sylvie tries to look devastated, but Alex sees right through her. "I know you did it on purpose, just to hurt me. The question is why.", Alex is not furious anymore, just sad. "Because I'm not first in your heart, she is. I did it to show you how easily she cast you aside!" Alex looks at Sylvie in shock. She had known the woman was devious, but not as cruel as she is now showing. " It sure was easy to, a few drinks and my charm and she just melted. It didn't even matter to her that I was married to you. She wanted me." Sylvie actually had the nerve to smile which infuriated Alex. Sylvie suddenly felt a stinging slap across her left check which made her stumble and land on her butt.

"That is the last straw Sylvie! Pack your shit and get the fuck out of here! We're through you lying cheating bitch!" Sylvie climbed to her feet and actually looked devastated. "You don't mean that Alex. I love you and I'm so sorry! Don't throw our marriage away on a mistake!" Alex looked at her and actually almost felt sorry for her. " I'm not the one throwing it away. You are. Now pack and leave. NOW!" Sylvie didn't move from her spot. "What about the show? We'll still have to work together or have you forgotten that!" Alex hadn't thought about that, but she figured they would work something out. They were about to finish season 2 of Litchfield Place and their contracts were coming up for review and were in the process of being renewed. "We'll burn that bridge when we get there. Now leave." Alex left their bedroom and went into the living room. She pulled out her phone and called her agent Fahri.

Fahri and his boss Kubra had been her agents since the beginning and had been very good to her. Fahri had actually tried to talk her out of marrying Sylvie. Now Alex was dreading Fahri saying I told you so. She heard Fahri pick up and she got down to business. "Fahri it's Alex. I need a favor." "Anything for my best client. What do you need?" Alex actually smiled at Fahri's calm demeanor and reassuring voice. "Can you have annulment papers drawn up for me tomorrow? I need to end my marriage as soon as possible." "Oh no, what happened Al?," Fahri asked even though he pretty much already knew the answer. Alex explained everything that happened and waited for the I told you so's to begin.

"I know that you're waiting for me to tell you I told you so, but I'm not going to do that. All I can say is I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll have them for you first thing in the morning. By the way, Joe Caputo should be calling you tonight or tomorrow. Something about a meeting with them." "A meeting on a Saturday? What could be so important that it couldn't wait until Monday?" Alex couldn't help but be curious. " He didn't say, and he also said not to tell Sylvie, that they have a separate meeting with scheduled with her." Alex went to reply when she saw Sylvie walk from their bedroom to the living room and out their front door without so much as a goodbye. " You don't have to worry about that. She just left", replied Alex. "Ok Alex I'll bring those papers by tomorrow" Fahri said. " Thanks Fahri. Give Kubra my best." They said goodbye and hung up. Alex then went to take a shower and go to bed. All the while, she couldn't stop wondering what the meeting was about.

End of chapter.

I know you are all wondering to. The next chapter will be about that, plus Piper appears in the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please review.


	4. The Meeting

When Make Believe Becomes Reality

4. The First Meeting

It's 9am the next morning and Alex is cranky and tired. After hanging up with Fahri, she took a shower and tried to sleep. Then the calls from Sylvie started coming in. After the 10th call and Alex cursing her out, Sylvie then resorted to texting. Alex tried to convince Sylvie that she needed space to figure things out, but Sylvie doesn't seem to get the message and it's making Alex increasingly frustrated and pissed off.

As Alex stands in her kitchen waiting for the much needed coffee to brew, her phone begins to ring again. 'Thanks for Nothing, Kiss my Ass', Sylvie's new ringtone, blares out and Alex is ready to scream.

She ignores it and the phone goes to voicemail. Alex yawns and then rubs her eyes. She's seriously considering going back to bed, when her phone starts ringing again. Beyond frustrated, she answers without looking at the caller id. "WHAT?!" Alex shouts into the phone. "Well good morning to you too Alex," Joe Caputo's voice replies. "Bad night?" he asks jokingly. "You could say that," Alex replies not wanting to get into it. "Is there anything I can do?" Caputo asked. "Look I'm not ready to talk about it right now if that's ok with you. So is there a reason you called Mr. Caputo?"

"Yes sorry Alex. Fig and I need you to come to my office for a meeting," Caputo says referring to the series producer. "Is there something wrong,?" Alex asked slightly worried. "No not really, just some new developments in the show that we'd like to discuss with you. Can you come this morning at 10? Joe asked. "Sure I'll be there, Alex replied. "Also please come alone. There is a separate meeting scheduled with Sylvia." At this Alex felt relieved. She wasn't ready to face Sylvie yet. "No problem Mr. Caputo. I'll see you at 10." "Ok thanks Alex, see you then."

Alex hung up and poured herself a cup of black coffee. Just as she was about to take a sip, her phone rang again. She smiled at the fact that it was Nicky Nichols her best friend and one of the writers and directors on the show. She pressed the talk button. "Hey Nicky what's up?" "Hey to you too Vause, what's going on?" "Nothing much, just got off the phone with Caputo. I have to go to his office for a meeting this morning. "Do you know what's going on?"Alex asked her best friend figuring that she would know what's going on. "I got a similar call from Fig. I don't know the details, but the word through the grapevine is we're getting a new cast member." Alex was surprised. "Really, new blood huh. Male or female?"

"Like I said Vause I don't know the details. I just have to attend the same meeting. Do you want to ride with me or are you old ball and chain going separately? Nicky asked. Nicky couldn't stand Sylvie and the feeling was mutual. Nicky thought Sylvie was wrong for Alex and Sylvie was jealous of Alex and Nicky's friendship. "Actually Caputo told me to come alone. They have a separate meeting with Sylvie. Plus I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, I caught Sylvie with Victoria last night and threw her out." "Holy shit I knew it! I mean sorry Vause, but I knew something was going on with them. I could tell when we introduced them." " Wow thank you Nicky that really makes me feel better, Alex replies. " Awww come on Vause, I'm here for you. You know that." Alex had to smile. "I know Nicky. Look I'll treat you to lunch after the meeting and we'll talk." "Ok cool Vause. Do you want me to pick you up for the meeting?" "Sure that sounds great Nicky. See you then." "Ok chin up Vause and I'll pick you up soon." They hung up and Alex went to get ready. After she showered and dressed, Alex walked back into the living room to find Sylvie sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to get lost last night! Alex shouted. "I needed to talk to you, but you won't return my calls or texts," Sylvie replies. "For good reason too! I have nothing else to say to you!" "You broke your number one promise to me, that you would never cheat! I'm annulling our marriage. I'm having Fahri draw up the papers as we speak." Sylvie looked at Alex in disbelief. "You can't mean that Alex. I made a big mistake. Can't you please forgive me? I'll never do it again I promise!" Sylvie began to cry but Alex wasn't buying it. "It wasn't so much the fact that you cheated, it's the person you cheated with that hurts the most Sylvie!" "Our marriage is over. Pack the rest of your things and get out."

Sylvie just stood there. "Where am I supposed to go? What about the show? We still have to work together you know." Alex sighed frustrated with the whole situation. "The living situation isn't my problem. I'm sure you'll bounce back. As for the show, we'll figure something out. Former real life couples have to work together on shows after the relationship fails. I'm sure we can too." "Well we'll have to, because I'm not giving up this show." Sylvie says. "Neither am I" Alex replies. Just then the intercom buzzer sounds. Alex walks over to the intercom and presses the button. "Yes!" "Hey Vause I'm here!" "Ok I'll be right down!" Alex replies. She walks past Sylvie and grabs her purse off the bar. "Do you have a meeting with Caputo and Fig this morning?" Sylvie asks. "Yes I do." Alex replies.

Alex walks toward the door and notices that Sylvie goes to follow. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" "I'm riding with you, I have a meeting too." "Oh hell no, you can't ride with us. Find your own way down there." With that Alex walks out, leaving a stunned Sylvie behind. Alex takes the elevator down from the 5th floor and steps outside to find Nicky leaning against her car. "It's about time Vause! You sure know how to keep a bitch waiting!" Alex flips Nicky the bird. "Oh fuck off Nichols! I got out of the shower to find Sylvie waiting for me!" "What the hell did she want? Nicky asked. "To try convincing me to give her another chance, but I told her that I'm annulling the marriage as soon as Fahri gives me the papers." "About damn time Vause, I told you she was no good." "Yes I know Nicky but, we still will have to work with her." "Don't remind me Vause, watching her act makes me want to claw my own eyes out." "Alex laughed. "Don't I know it, I don't know how we made it through 2 seasons already.

They laugh as they reach the office building where Caputo's office is located. They park and walk in the lobby. They greet O'Neill the doorman as they enter and walk to the elevator. As they ride up, Nicky looks at Alex who looks unsure. "Nervous Vause," Nicky asks. "A little, I just wish that Caputo hadn't sounded so cryptic on the phone,"Alex replies. "I'm sure everything will be fine Vause don't worry." The elevator opens, and as they step out, they see Caputo and Fig standing outside their joint office waiting on them. "Ladies good morning how are you?" Natalie Figueroa greets them with a smile. "Good," Alex and Nicky reply simultaneously as they step in the office. "Good morning ladies let's get this meeting started shall we." Caputo says all business. "Scotch ladies?" Fig offers. "Absolutely," Alex says. "Sure Fig thanks! Nicky replies.

They all take a moment to sip their glasses of scotch and then Caputo clears his throat. "Ok ladies there is a reason we've called you here today. There has been a new development for Season 3 of Litchfield place and we need to discuss it with you Alex. This involves you completely." Alex just sits there patiently sipping her scotch waiting for Caputo to continue. "First let us ask you a personal question Alex" Fig says." How are things between you and Sylvie?" Alex decided not to lie. "Not good at all, I'm annulling the marriage due to her infidelity." Fig and Caputo look at each other and they look relieved.

"Alright here's the deal. There has been a rewrite of the last episode of Litchfield Place. We're writing Slyvia Miller completely out of the show and she will not be back for Season 3."Caputo says. "What?" Alex asks completely shocked. Fig looks around at the 3 of them and takes a deep breath. "Well as you are well aware of, the fans hate Sylvie and frankly so do the rest of us. She's demanding and a total diva which we don't appreciate. The ratings have been down, and thank goodness the network decided to give us another chance. We will pay her for the termination of this season's contract and then she will not be back." Alex downs the rest of her scotch and looks at Nicky. 'Did you know about this, she mouths to Nicky who just shrugs and smiles. She looks back at Caputo and Fig "So where does that leave me?" "We've hired another actress as your new love interest. We'd like for you to meet her now before we break for hiatus that way hopefully you will like and get to know each other before the new season starts. She's well known so I'm sure you will already know who she is." Right about that time Caputo's phone rings. He picks it up."Caputo. Good send her in." The door opens and in walks the actress. Alex's mouth and throat go dry. 'OMG she's even more beautiful in person', Alex thinks. Fig and Caputo stand up and Alex stays rooted to the spot unable to take her eyes off the woman. "Alex Vause meet Piper Chapman. Piper Chapman meet Alex Vause." Piper smiles and holds out her hand and Alex stands and reaches up. They shake hands and they both feel the electric shock when their hands touch. "Holy shit! They both say.

End of chapter

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Piper's story is in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	5. Piper

When Make Believe Becomes Reality

5. Piper

Hello everyone! Thank you for the great reviews and the follows of this story. This chapter is mostly Piper's story. Enjoy!

Piper Chapman had always wanted to be an actress for as long as she could remember. From the time she played little Cinderella in an elementary school play, she knew it was what she wanted to do. Her mother thought it was just silly nonsense and so she had to just stick with plays and playing dress up and make believe in her own bedroom. As she grew up she took drama in high school and became a favorite of the drama teacher, Mrs. Collins. After high school graduation, she told her parents she wanted to major in theater arts, but she had it already lined up to go to Smith and be an English major. Buckling under the pressure from her parents, she did as she was told. She did however, sign up for drama classes. While performing in Romeo and Juliet during her senior year at Smith, she caught the attention of Sam Healy who offered to become her agent and manager. Piper readily accepted and on graduation night, informed her parents that she was going to start acting. Her mother naturally did not take the news well at all and while her father wasn't thrilled, he wanted his only daughter to be happy.

4 years later, Piper and her mother were barely on speaking terms. Carol Chapman didn't think being an actress was a great career choice, unlike Danny the golden child, and Piper's older brother. He had become a doctor and the pride and joy of the Chapman household. Cal, Piper's younger brother was the only exception besides Piper. He had gotten tired of the parental pressure and, as soon as he turned 18, he moved out of the house and out into a trailer in the woods where he made and sold art. He had a natural artistic ability and was able to sculpt and paint just about anything. Piper was very proud of her younger brother and the feeling was mutual. Piper had worked hard and was now a successful movie and tv actress. Healy had gotten her a part in a tv drama about men and women in their 20s and it became very successful.

It ran for 6 years and made Piper a lot of money, most of which she invested and the rest she put away. She could retire right now if she wanted to if she didn't love the job so much. Playing a character unlike herself was an exhilarating challenge. Now if she could only say the same about her love life. Over the years Piper realized that she didn't have a sexual preference. She had dated both men and women and it didn't matter the gender, she enjoyed sex with both. Her best friend Polly(who had been her best friend since childhood)had never understood that and kept trying to set her up with only men. They had argued over it quite a bit, as Polly thought it was just a phase, and Piper trying to get it through her thick head that it wasn't. Finally Polly backed off for a while and let Piper do her own thing. Then at one of their parties, Polly and her fiancé Pete, introduced her to a new guy to their circle Larry Bloom. He seemed like a nice enough guy and knew when to say or do the right thing. They hit it off, and after 6 years of dating, they moved in together. Larry had always wanted the move to be sooner, but Piper wanted to wait for the right time.

Unfortunately as luck would have it, no sooner than they moved in together, Larry lost his writing job at the newspaper he was working for. They were at a wrap party for a tv movie Piper had finished working on, when Larry got really drunk and insulted a man whom he didn't realize was going to be his new boss. No matter how many times he tried to apologize and explain things. He was told to pack his things and be out of there the next day. Since then, Larry has had trouble finding work, and would just sit and play on the computer or watch tv which annoyed Piper to no end. Piper would work her ass off and come home to find Larry in the same spot he was in when she left and then he would have the nerve to expect her to make dinner when he could very well get up off his lazy ass and do it himself. For this reason, Piper made sure that they had separate bank accounts and that she would only pay his living expenses. If he wanted something else, he would borrow money from his parents. Larry was upset about this but Piper was firm when she said, that with no job that that's all she would do.

During this short period of time, Larry had done a 180 and became something she couldn't stand. A whiney ass little mama's boy who would just sit around getting drunk and then would become demanding, treating her like his maid. After a bad fight, she told him to pack his shit and go home to his parents. He was mad enough that he did just that, but when the alcohol wore off, he called her crying, begging her to give him another chance. Her resolve faded and she let him come home. At first things were better, but now the bad things were happening again. It was right about now that Piper decided to pursue a new project. When the script for "Litchfield Place" came her way, Piper thought it was a dream come true. She absolutely loved the show, partly because of the show's lead actress, Alex Vause. Piper was a huge fan of hers and had tried to watch everything she had ever been in. She even admitted to herself that she had a crush on Alex. Piper knew Alex was gay and married to the other lead on the show. Sylvie. Piper couldn't stand Sylvie not because of her crush, but because she thought Sylvie was a horrible actress and a horrible person who was not right for Alex.

When Piper decided to take the role, she had to overcome two obstacles, Healy and Larry. Sam Healy was extremely homophobic and tried to talk her out of taking this role, saying it was going against everything he thought she stood for. She convinced him that this was a role in which she could challenge herself, and that at the end of the day, she would still go home to Larry. At this reasoning Healy had given in and allowed her to take the role. Larry on the other hand was harder to convince. As soon as she told him, he started his whining. "Pipes why are you going to take this part?! It's a lesbian drama and you're not gay!" She just looked at him and said, "I know it's a lesbian drama, I love the show and the script. It's too great an opportunity to pass up." Larry was silent for a moment before he started in again. "Well I don't like the fact that you'll be playing a lesbian. What will people say?" Piper looked at Larry in disbelief. "You're starting to sound like my mother. There's a reason I stopped talking to her you know." Larry kept going, not quite catching the hint. "Why do you have to work anyway? You have all that money saved up, why not stop acting for awhile and we'll have some time to ourselves." Piper was starting to get pissed off, but she kept her cool. "Well when you finally get a job and start contributing instead of trying to live off me and your parents, then maybe I'll consider it." Larry turned red and Piper could tell she had struck a nerve. "That's a low blow Piper! I've tried and tried, but I think that new boss blackballed me after I was fired. I can't get a writing job anywhere here in New York!" Piper almost popped off that maybe it was because of his crappy writing skills. 'Who wants to read an article about edging,' Piper thought." Well have you tried nearby? Like say in another state?! Because something needs to change Larry! Your parents already hate me because of the way I'm treating their baby boy, but I'm putting my foot down! I'm taking this role and you're going to keep looking for a job or you can move back in with your parents. Is that clear?!" She almost felt sorry for Larry because he looked like he was going to wet his pants. "I'll do everything I can to find a job Pipes, but please don't take this part. I don't want to lose you to a woman," Larry replied. Piper had been honest with him when she told him she had been with both sexes. Since then he jealously scrutinized her female friends as if they were going to take her from him. "It's just a part in a television show. I'll still come home to you every night," Piper tried reassuring him although she wasn't sure herself. She looked forward to working with Alex Vause and hoped that she could keep up her resolve to keep the relationship professional. This seemed to appease Larry and he shut up and asked in his typical fashion what was for dinner. She just told him to order Chinese since she didn't feel like cooking. She had to be up early to meet with Mr. Caputo and Mrs. Figueroa and do a read through of her lines. So Larry dutifully ordered Chinese which they ate and then they went to bed. Piper was excited for the next day for she wasn't sure what the future held just yet.

The next morning she met with Fig, Caputo and a writer/director for the show Nicky Nicols. She read a few lines with Nicky under guidance of Fig and Caputo in the background observing. She was the last in a long line of actresses reading for her part. When she finished with Nicky they told her to wait, while they stood and talked. She wondered what was up because they kept looking in her direction and smiling. Piper had learned a long time ago not to assume anything, but she still kept hoping. Finally they came back over and congratulated her. Piper was ecstatic, she had gotten the part. Fig and Caputo both shook her hand and told her to come back the following day for a meeting with Nicky and Alex Vause.

Nicky offered to walk her out and as they walked she confided in Piper that they were replacing Sylvie with her. This caused Piper to stop dead in her tracks which caused Nicky endless amusement. "So let me get this straight, I'm going to be playing her love interest?" Nicky smirked at her and replied "You bet Chapman! We think you'll do just fine." Piper was still shocked. "What about Sylvie?" Nicky smiled and said, "Oh we're firing her! Got so sick of her sucky ass acting and her horrible attitude! Try not to give us too much attitude eh Chapman!" Piper nodded quickly "Of course, no problem!" Nicky smiled and thought to herself 'Vause is going to love her!' That night Piper couldn't sleep much, she kept thinking about what Nicky told her. 'So that means I get to kiss her and have love scenes with her. WOW I'll get to kiss Alex Vause.'

The next day, Piper thoughtlessly kissed Larry goodbye and left for the meeting with Caputo, Fig, Nicky and Alex Vause. Piper got on the elevator and stood on shaking legs as she waited for the elevator to reach the right floor. The elevator doors finally opened and she walked into the office where his secretary Chang told Caputo she was there. Chang then told Piper to go on in. Willing her legs to stop shaking, she opened the door and walked inside. Right away her eyes landed on Alex Vause and the world just stopped. 'OMG there she is, wow she's even more gorgeous in person!' Piper thought. She faintly heard introductions being made and then Alex stood up and held out her hand. Piper took her hand to shake it and she felt the electricity go through her hand. 'Holy shit!' Piper thought. She looked down at their hands and back up into Alex's eyes and realized Alex had done the same. 'She felt it too',

Piper thought. As they stood there in silence still holding hands, Alex finally spoke up. "Nice to meet you Piper" Alex said in that sexy deep voice of hers. Piper nearly melted right then there, but composed herself. "Likewise Alex," she tried to say in a confident voice. Alex smiled at her and it was like a light went on inside of Piper's dark world. Right then and there she knew that her relationship with Larry was in trouble because she knew without a doubt that she was falling for Alex Vause. At that notion Piper thought ' What the hell am I going to do'?!

End of chapter

Sorry this took so long everybody. Life got in the way. Plus apologies for not enough interaction between Alex and Piper in this chapter, but I wanted to get Piper's backstory out of the way. Enjoy!


	6. 6 The Fallout with Sylvie Part 1

5. The Fallout with Sylvie Part 1

Piper and Alex stood there still holding hands. They couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes and grinning like idiots. They almost forgot they weren't alone until Caputo's voice startled them both. "Well I see you two are hitting it off already. That's great because you will be spending a lot of time together this coming season. Please sit and join us Ms. Chapman."

Piper took the empty seat on Alex's other side and tried to pay attention although Alex's close proximity was driving her crazy. As soon as she sat down Fig spoke up, "Well ladies as you know the season is wrapping next week and then our hiatus starts. We suggest the two of you get to know each other on hiatus and get comfortable with each other. How does that sound?"

Alex and Piper look at each other and smile. "Sounds good to me. Piper?" Piper thought it was a great idea. "Of course. I can do that ", Piper said trying to sound professional although she was very excited at the prospect of spending time with Alex.

"Alright ladies everything looks in order. Piper here is your contract. Please look it over, sign it now or take it and have it back to us on Monday morning." Piper(who has a knack for speed reading) read and signed it. "Here you go Mr. Caputo." Caputo took the contract from Piper and then everyone stood up. Fig spoke up first. "Alright ladies thank you for your time. Alex, your script for the finale will be sent to you by tomorrow. We'll see you next Monday?" Alex smiled, "Of course Natalie, see you then. Bye Joe." " See you next Monday Alex," replied Caputo. The group began walking to the door. Alex turned to Piper. "Can I take you out to lunch?" Alex asked Piper. Piper smiled wide. "Of course, I'd love to have lunch with you." Suddenly nervous for some reason, Alex turns to Nicky. "Care to join us Nicky?" Nicky looked back and forth between the two women. "Sorry Vause I can't. I have to be present for one more meeting. I'm sure you can guess who it's with." Before Alex can open her mouth and say a word, a loud voice comes out of nowhere. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" They turn around to see Sylvie marching toward them. "Fuuuccckkk!" Alex whispers under her breath. Before any of them can answer, Fig and Caputo come out of the office. "Ahhh Sylvie you made it. Please step into the office."

Sylvie ignores Fig and continues to glare at the trio. She shoves her hand at Piper. "Sylvia Miller-Vause, Alex's wife, and you are…" Before Piper can open her mouth, Alex steps between them. "My soon to be ex-wife actually. This is Piper Chapman, she'll be joining the cast." "Since when?!" Sylvie yelled. "Oh you're about to find out actually" Nicky butts in clearly enjoying herself. "Sylvie, Nicky get in the office now!" Caputo says clearly annoyed at this point. Sylvie glares at Piper and Alex one last time before disappearing into the room. "Where are you going for lunch Vause?" Alex looks at Piper. "Mario's Italiano sound good?" Piper nodded. "Sounds great!" "Ok I'll meet you there after this meeting." Nicky says with a devilish smile on her face as she walks into the room. Alex motions toward the elevator. "Shall we?" Piper smiles brightly,"We shall."

As they walk toward the elevator Alex says "Oh I wish I could be a fly on the wall right now." Piper laughs and says "No kidding!" Just as they reached the elevator, the doors opened and Fahri's messenger stepped out. "Hi Alex these are for you from Fahri!" "Hello Max, that was fast!" Alex signs for the papers and takes them from Max. "Tell Fahri thank for me!" Max smiles, "my pleasure Alex have a nice day!" He gets back on the elevator and Alex opens the envelope to pull out annulment papers. She smiles at Piper. "Life is good! So lunch?" Piper nods and they get on the elevator to head to Mario's.

End of chapter.

I'm splitting this chapter into 2 parts. The next update will be up soon. Enjoy!


End file.
